Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 2 Earth
by SakaraMousyxXx
Summary: Girls from across the world go through a similar mishap when they arrive into the Avatar show. From friends, to foes on an arduous trek. Join me and others to the next season of, Avatar: The Last Airbender...


Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 2 Earth

Summary: Girls from across the world go through a similar mishap when they arrive into the Avatar show. From friends, to foes on an arduous trek. Join me and others to the next season of, Avatar: The Last Airbender...

Disclaimer: I don't own _the _Avatar, but I do claim dibs on Zuko. ; (Zuko: What!) Ha ha ha.

I'll do one half to another half to another half, hope you like it.

Doo Daa Doo dum dum doo

In Canada...

"5, 4, 3, 2..."

The balls was passed to a blonde haired girl. Ponytail tied messly with few hairs to frame the face...

"Shoot!"

She heard her coach yell, but for a quick think. She was all the way at the other teams basket. How could she? Not knowing what to do the Blonde pulled her arm back, ball in hand, she felt a jolt of solidness go through her body as she launched the ball almost falling over and as the crowd roared,

"1!"

And to noone would ever think. Just as the buzzer went off. The ball went straight into a basket. All of the girl's teamates ran to the coach and jumped maniacly, but one was missing. The blonde haired girl...

-------------------Dasheh' dash dash, dasheh' dash dash doo da-------------

In Virginia...

"Woo hoo! Look at all those Anime pins you got."

A boy no taller than 5'6 poked each of the brown haired girl's pins.

"Yea I got them all for 5 bucks, not that bad considering they were only the last one..."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the pin collection, one was missing.

"Hey one broke, do you have it or did ya' lost it?"

The girl's eyes were shocked, these pins, no wait, these gift from the Anime gods, yea that's it, and one was broken! She looked quickly at her shirt and pulled down to see everything.

"Fruits basket, D.N.Angel, Angel Sanctuary, Vampire Game, Dragon ball Z, Avatar... wait Avatar! Crud!"

She wheeped silently the boy really staring at her strangely, "That was my favorite pin.." she whined.

The boy told her to retrace her steps and with some more sniffs she got on her hands and knees and crawled under all the stands.

"Where can it be?"

She looked one way as she placed her hand down on something sharp.

"Ow!"

She looked at it and there it was, the Avatar pin but no later did she pick it up... she was gone.

Addition, WoO math.. WoO Science, WoO I know this sounds corny but I am bored, WoO+

In Texas...

"Hey dude, did you get the new video game for the computer?"

A boy with shaggy brown hair with golden highlights look dully at the boy who asked him the question, "You annoy me you know that?"

The boy with golden hair jabbed the guy in the gut while answering him, "Duh."

"That's all I need for an answer man."

The guy held his stomach in pain as the other 'Dude' walked off. While walking on the sidewalk the groceries for his grandmother in hand, he turned to go on the corner when something jumped out onto him.

"Hey!"

"Ack!"

The boy slammed into the ground with a lound thump and crash from the fragile items in the bags.

"Gerroff, you annoying cousin of mine!"

He said viporly while the girl got off him, "Look what I got! I got Volume one of the Avatar!"

The red haired girl smiled innocently while showing him the DvD until the sun blinded them both and they weren't on the sidewalk anymore...

RatsR'Stars

Hoped you liked it, that's how they got into the world. The next will be that they meet. Until next time, (Deep manly voice which is weird cuz' I am a girl,) On Avatar: The Last Airbender!

END

Hey part two! Thanks for you that reviewed hope you like this one for those who enjoyed the last one.

Disclaimer: I seriously hate saying this it just brings my confidence down. -Crys.- I don't own the Avatar...

I think I should give names hmm?

Ok well Blondy is Claudia Banks  
Short brown haired girl is Kelly Reese

Boy with issues, heh, is Zack Rustin and his cousin. Her name is Jessica Kann.  
I hope that helps...Because this is still the beginning I have to get to when they meet. So they landed in different places.

vvvvvUpvDownvvvvvv


End file.
